


Mirrors Don't Lie

by energydregon



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Half-Oni Lloyd, Kai being the big brother that he is, Lloyd Garmadon Needs a Hug, Minor NS11 spoilers, Misako is actually a good mom for once or at least tries, Nightmares, Oni Lloyd, Sensei Garmadon is no more, Tags subject to change upon requests, jay is confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/energydregon/pseuds/energydregon
Summary: Lloyd Garmadon. The Green Ninja. The greatest protector who's ever lived. Of course, heroes cant have fear. If they have fears, they won't have the will to protect right?...Right?-----Lloyd Garmadon fears that he'll turn down the path of villainy like his father, succumbing to his oni-side. What happens when those fears happen to be his downfall?
Relationships: Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It begins...

Not a chapter!   
BUT WAIT DON'T LEAVE YET-

I have some things to day and I hope you'll take time to read. 

First off, let me begin by saying that I've been wanting to write this fic for a long time, and it's also going to be one of my first works I have done in a long time! I do hope this is a story that you'll enjoy as it will explore a more in-depth character trait that is hardly talked about.

Secondly, this does not have a set upload schedule. However, you can expect a new chapter every two weeks or less.

Thirdly, I never post fics and actually, I hardly write any at all! So tags are new to me. If you come across something that could potentially be a trigger in my fic please bring it to my attention. I'm a complete noob to posting my works to the public and it is not my intention to make readers uncomfortable. This fic will be descriptive in the violence department and mental state. (Keeping it vague).

If you get upset by such themes then this piece of fiction is not for you. 

Don't worry, this fic will have fluff so it isn't going to be SUPER dark. It's based on post-season 10 and after the ice chapter. In-between there.

Don't worry there will be no season 12-13 spoilers! Please keep them out of the comment section as well.

Thank you and await the first chapter...

\- N


	2. Blood color can vary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd has had a long day, but his mind drifts elsewhere when it comes to his differences that are hard to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAKE THIS
> 
> *THROWS AT YOU AND RUNS*
> 
> *retraces steps*  
> SORRY! I had this chapter ready but I couldn't come up with an ending to this chapter! I learned my lesson to start making better notes djkhgaslkjgh. This is supposed to be a learning experience but please enjoy! Sorry if there are some writing mistakes.
> 
> Next chapter is going to start gaining momentum I hope!

He was irritated.

More irritated than normal, but didn’t show it on the way back from the battlefield. Well, call it a little tussle with a wanna-be overlord. Bad guys, no matter how small and armature they can be, a small slip up can turn into a casualty.

In Lloyd’s case, he caused an innocent civilian to break their ankle all because he couldn’t make a decision and overall was already having a tough day. The civilian between choked, pained sobs tried to tell the blonde that it was okay, and it wasn’t his fault.

He wished he believed it, and tried to apologize further as a broken ankle was not a pleasant feeling. He would know. This would continue in repetitiveness until he was hauled away by his friends and paramedics that took the man and other victims to the nearby regional hospital.

* * *

He stormed off towards the bathroom of the monastery while the others were still getting off their battle high, occasional hyped screams from Jay echoed off the walls until they were muffled out from the closed door. With a sigh he crossed his arms onto the sink counter and sunk his head into them to collect himself.

“Ow.” He hissed suddenly.

  
Pulling himself up he realized that part of his green gi had torn, and dark spots were soaking into it.

Geeze, did he get hurt that bad? He unwrapped the bind of his glove and undid the wraps to pull up the lower-sleeve to find that he had a rather deep cut on the top of his forearm, no bigger than two inches in length. He’s surprised Kai hadn’t noticed it as he’s one to pester about everything relating to the teen.

Lloyd suddenly remembered he had his arms crossed the whole way back as he sulked in the corner so maybe that could’ve why it wasn’t brought to attention. As he turned on the faucet to wash off his bloodied hands he caught sight of his face where he had accidentally smeared the blood on his forehead. Instead of washing it off with a cloth he couldn’t look away, and he slowly zoned out where his mind went to other places.

Yes it still looked like normal, red human blood but there was a purple tinge in it.

Oni blood.

Lloyd wasn’t shocked when he found out about his heritage from Mistake. At first he thought she was lying but, then again, he’s heard crazier truths.

  
Lloyd had always wondered why his blood color looked a little different. As any kid would, they would get cuts, scraped knees, and bruises. It was only brought up to his attention once back when he attended Darkleys. Back then in rare scenarios, Brad would help patch up Lloyd with what band-aids he had on hand. It was always in secret, though, as Brad had an “Unmerciful villain” image to keep. At least, that is what he would say. Lloyd always knew Brad had a good heart.

Anyway, Lloyd had scraped his knees pretty badly, to the point that his whole leg was covered in it, making the color more prominent. At first Brad asked if he spilled some cranberry juice or something, but Lloyd would shake his head. “I don’t like cranberry juice, you know this.”

Brad would continue to believe he was lying until he kept messing up on the band-aid. “Dude, your blood is literally purple. Sort of. That’s weird is it from your demon dad or something?” Lloyd got defensive at the comment. “He’s not a demon! He’s an overlord! There’s a difference.” Although being a demon sounded cool at the time- It wasn’t now.

...

He was brought back to reality when there was a knock at the door. Quickly, Lloyd shut off the faucet, washing his hands and wiping the blood off his forehead the best he could. He could’ve sworn it looked...darker than normal. He opened the door to find himself staring up at Cole who was grinning like a wild man, pointing his thumb behind him.

“Just checking up on you. Zane’s just finished cooking dinner and we’re all out on the patio, want to join us?”

Dinner? Already? Lloyd stepped out and looked down the hall to an open door that led outside. How long was he in the bathroom for?

Cole turned away, beckoning him to follow. “We’ve been wondering about you. We haven’t seen you since we got back. Thought you went to take a nap, but Sensei suggested I get you.” Lloyd smiled, feeling a little better than before at the thought of food. He hadn’t eaten all day but some dark feeling lingered in the back of his mind so it faltered as they stepped out into the twilight.

Jay was screaming in what sounded like fear as a flash of red ran out into the training area after him with a bowl filled with steaming contents.

“Stop! That’s for eating and it’s hot!” Zane exclaimed, waving his arms. The bowl was snatched from the brunette's hands and there was a sigh of relief from Jay who had been cowering on the ground. “Thanks Pixal- ACK.” A slap echoed off the walls from the lightning ninja’s back. “WHAT WAS THAT FOR.”

“For trying to eat before everyone has arrived- Hey Lloyd’s here!”

Lloyd sat down beside the table that had been dragged outside. It was strange, they never really ate outside often but it was a nice night. His uncle wasn’t too far, pouring some tea as Kai slid beside him.

“You alright? You just kind of left us hanging once we got back.” Wu looked up from his steaming cup for a moment as if he was curious as well, but said nothing, returning to his conversation with Pixal who had safely returned the bowl.

Lloyd rubbed the back of his head. “I’m sorry I was just tired. Long day you know?” Kai hummed in understanding, reaching to help hand some food off to his sister who was on Lloyd’s left. As always, he was in some type of protection circle with those two. Even at the dinner table.

They ate as usual, mingling among each other and talking about their latest win. Lloyd however, wasn’t particularly part of this conversation, focusing on taking slow bites of his food while dodging the waving of arms as they reenacted some of their favorite moments. He did give his input here and there but that was it.

Kai seemed to have noticed this strange behavior and tapped his shoulder, dragging the blonde into a headlock to which he abruptly dropped his chopsticks at the sudden movement. “Please excuse us!” No one seemed to question them as they continued with their conversations. Kai didn’t let go until they reached the farthest corner of the yard.

“Alright spill, somethings bothering you.”

“Nothings bothering me. I told you I was just having a bad day is all.”

“You’re the worst liar. You bite your lip when you lie.”

“No I don’t!”

“You’re doing it right now!” Kai pointed out.

Lloyd flexed his hand where the injury still stung, having not patched it up. Kai seemed to notice this, his eyebrows knitting with concern. “What’s wrong with your arm.”

Crap. At least he didn’t have to explain anything more. With a huff he rolled up his sleeve to reveal the cut that had started to stop bleeding, but was still open.. Kai’s eyes widened and he dragged Lloyd into the monastery and into the bathroom.

Once he shut the door he pulled up the blonde’s arm to examine it.

“That’s going to become infected if we don’t treat it quickly. Why didn’t you tell anyone that you got injured?” He reached to the side, reaching for supplies.

“I didn’t notice.” Kai simply sprayed disinfectant on the wound in response and Lloyd hissed, eyes watering as he treated the wound.

“How do you not notice a large cut on your arm!" He brought it up more to wipe off the dried blood. "Geeze, what did you even cut it on?” 

He tried to think of the possibilities. “I’ve no idea. One of his goons had a blade on him I think.” The brunette tightened the gauze before tossing it into the kit and washing his hands.

Once he was done he slid open the door, the dinner laughter coming from outside. He turned his head to find the kid picking at the bandages. “Don’t hide your injuries.”

He didn’t seem to be listening.

“And stop picking at your bandages! You’re aggravating them, Greenie.” That got his attention. Lloyd stopped and gave him a death-glare but just before he could do anything a grinning Kai skipped down the hall as he called for him. “I’m not a kid anymore! I thought we settled that Greenie was a dead-nickname!”

“Yeah yeah! See you back at the table!”

He didn’t go back to the table. His appetite had gone away and he’ll hear it in the morning at why he didn’t come back to dinner. Dragging himself to bed, he collapsed, falling into deep slumber on impact.

His dreams turned to nightmares that night.


	3. Arcades Are A Great Stress Reliever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday's battle has Lloyd down in the blues. Kai tries to cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY CHAPTER 2! Sorry for being slow with this one it was a long week of school but it's fine now! 
> 
> Changed POVs. Let me know what you think about that! It'll bring a lot into the minds of the others. It's gonna be a challenge since you have to understand how the characters act but I'm sure it'll be fine. Sorry for being late with this one! New chapter might come out next Thursday or Saturday evening! I can't promise but think of it to be out around there! Plan to get into some Smith sibling fluff also Nya POV?\
> 
> YES I THINK I KNOW THAT I SPELT THAT ACTORS NAME WRONG- please correct me! I cant find how to spell it anywhere.

* * *

_ He was surrounded by mirrors. Tons of them. All of them of himself with their typical red-eyed gazes burning into his very soul.  _

“You are an Oni’s son after all.”  _ They would say in unison. He would ask them to stop, and covering his ears couldn’t drown them out. The mirrors seemingly complied, shifting into one before him. Like a ripple in the water a dark hand shot out unlike the reflection of himself still residing in the mirror.  _

_ It would crawl out, an oni before him. His father and his sharp-toothed grin.  _

_ “Get away from me!”  _

* * *

Lloyd woke up in a cold sweat, shielding his eyes from the sun filtering through his slightly open door. It let in a chilly draft so he got up to close it. His uncle apparently cancelled morning practice as he would’ve been woken up long before now. 

With a groan he fell back onto his bed, covering his face to collect himself out of his morning grogginess. He was still exhausted from yesterday, and that nightmare only added on to it.

He pulled himself up into a sitting position and brushed his fingers across the bandage. He should probably redress it. 

Still in his pajamas which were just a Fritz Donnagan t-shirt and sweatpants he opened the door into the cold morning air towards the bathroom that happened to be located a few doors down. (Seriously who was the architect that designed this monastery?) No one was training in the yard obviously, leading him to believe they were either A.) Sleeping or B.) in the living room awaiting breakfast.

Once he got to the bathroom he pulled out the first aid kit and started working away at the bandages. It was still red around the edges and the zip-stitch was holding in nicely. Much better than getting actual stitches. Didn’t mean it still hurt.

It took trial and error but he managed to re-dress the bandages. Putting the first-aid kit away he caught sight of himself in the mirror upon getting back up.

His heart skipped a beat and he fell back, hitting the wall. 

  
_ “You are an Oni’s son after all.”  _ His seemingly own words echoed in his mind. The blonde reached up to his locks and pushed them out the way for a better look at what he was seeing. There was a dark patch above his eye, going downward and meeting with the corner of it.

Maybe he was just bruised? No, bruises don’t get that dark. Of all the false information he tried to feed himself he just brought his hair back over it into a little eye cover. It wasn’t that noticeable. Surely it was a bruise that was overlooked.

He nodded, as if his internal answer satisfied him and he opened the door.

Jay was standing in front of him, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“You good? I was waiting and I heard a thump or something.”

Lloyd simply stepped aside to let him through. “Sorry, there was a spider. See you at breakfast!” He waved, placing on a partly genuine smile. He knew the lightning ninja had an irrational fear of spiders. He started sending questions his way, asking if he killed it or where it was and another blabber until he reached the living room. 

He narrowly avoided Nya, who had been rushing out of the living room. “Oh sh-eeoot sorry! I’m in a rush today. ”   
  
“LANGUAGE!”

She turned on her heels with a huff, hands on her hips. “I didn’t even say anything!”

“Oh but you were gonna!” From behind Nya’s shoulder he could see Kai pointing a whisk in her direction, Zane looking between the two before returning to whatever he was doing.  “Please, when it comes down to cussing like a sailor it's you.”

There was a surprising laugh from Zane. “It’s a fact.” 

“Yeah yeah, and it’s a  _ fact _ that you aren’t on my side. Tell Greenie to get in here and help with breakfast.”  Nya didn’t even have to tell him since he was on his way in anyway. She patted his shoulder and ran out.

He hadn’t realized he spaced out until he heard a panicked scream and an oncoming smell of...smoke?

“Kai! The pancakes!” 

\-----

Kai fell onto the couch, dusting off his hair. Fortunately the kitchen didn’t burn down and they were actually able to salvage some of their food. He looked to the clock to find that it was already 9 AM and it’s been a quiet day so far.  _ Shit. Maybe I shouldn't have thought that _ . They seemed to have a reputation of saying things too soon.

His phone dinged and the brunette looked down to find that Nya had messaged him.

\---

> Sis: I can’t find it
> 
> Kai: wym
> 
> Sis: You know what I mean. I can’t find the thing he likes
> 
> Kai: did you check the other place?
> 
> Sis: Yes I did!
> 
> Kai: did you ask?
> 
> Sis: I did but they said they were out of it
> 
> Kai: guess we’ll come up with a compromise. 

\-----

_ Clatter. _

Kai looked up. The noise seemed to have come from outside.

\-----

> Kai: im gonna message you back
> 
> Sis: Okay. I’m on my way home so we can figure something out.
> 
> Kai: Cya

\----

He stuffed his phone into his pocket and slid open the monastery door to find the blonde attacking one of Jay’s dummies. Kai crossed his arms with disappointment and watched him aggressively hack away at the dummy more than necessary. At some point his grip on the sword abruptly gave way, and it clattered to the ground. 

That’s when he stormed out reaching to take it before he could pick it up. “Okay you’re done.”

He looked surprised, reaching for the sword only for it to be held out of reach. “Give it back, I'm training.”

“It’s your day off! And your arm is still hurting isn’t it?” Lloyd turned on his heel with a huff, resorting to punching and kicking at the dummy instead.

“Come on man. After yesterday we figured you-”

“You what Kai? You what.” Kai was taken aback. Usually Lloyd only retaliated if he was stressed about something.

“-needed a break.” He said, lowering the sword. He watched for a few seconds more through the silence. He hesitated to ask, but…

“Is this about yesterday’s incident?” Lloyd landed a hard punch to the dummy and it toppled over, causing Kai’s eyebrows to raise in surprise at the heavy hit. Those were usually pretty heavy. Lloyd took in a deep breath, gripping his injured forearm as if gathering himself. “Maybe.” He breathed.

“Look. It wasn’t your fault! If anything there was nothing you could’ve done, even the guy said so.” Lloyd forced a brief laugh and sat down hard onto the stone ground, flexing his hand. 

“That’s what he says. He probably just said that so I wouldn’t feel bad.” Kai put down the sword and went to drag Lloyd back to his feet with his good arm. He tried to go dead weight but Kai did not let go, pulling him up and leading him back towards inside. “What are you doing! Let me relax a minute.”

“Nope. And you aren’t going back to train either.” Lloyd tried to object but was cut off. “We’re gonna go down to the arcade and hang out. Nya will be meeting us there.”

He was quiet for a moment. “But why are we going back inside?” Kai let go, turning and spreading his arms out to address his pajama attire and wild mess of hair. “Does it look like I’d go to the arcade looking like this!?”

“Good point.” 

\---

> Kai: hey change of plans meet me at the arcade
> 
> Sis: What why? 
> 
> Kai: im bringing Lloyd so he can relax
> 
> Sis: Oh gotcha. I’ll go to the one downtown.
> 
> Kai: sounds good

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty for reading! I'm learning all kinds of writing styles so bear with me for any small changes in it! I hope to have at least 10k words at the end of the month!


	4. Game Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last updated: November 7th, 2020
> 
> *blinks*
> 
> todays date: February 25th, 2021
> 
> ...
> 
> IMSOSORRY HJKFDDFJKGHJHJKG
> 
> It's alright now because I am back! I've been giving this story some thought through that time so may I present to you what had been in my notes for this coming chapter! If you're still checking back then- hello! Please accept my apology. 
> 
> This may be a short one but that means another chapter will come out this weekend! I promise you that.
> 
> Sorry if the ending may sound a little lacking? I'd like to revisit it later maybe!

_"Please stop! I was only just- you know to support my family! I did what I had too! Get off of me please!"_

_The man wailed, protecting his face with his arms and kicking frantically at his sudden pursuer._

_"Monster!"_

* * *

There was a light-breeze wafting through the city, a little colder than normal as noted by the raven-haired elemental on Lloyd's left.

"Mhm. You think winter is gonna come early?"

To his right was a brunette, his body emitting some heat as always. How come he was always sandwiched between them? First it was on long road-trips, the second was when they were hiding from a serial killer that one time. Which by the way, should've been left to the police but they were in the wrong place at the wrong time! What else were you supposed to do?

"Nah. Probably just a random cold-front." Said Kai through muffled bites of the warm meat-bun he purchased inside at the snack-bar. Lloyd questioned their motives on coming here in the first place, but their couple of hours spent here took his mind off things. It was nice.

An arm reached behind him and he heard a dull thud against the back of the fire-ninja's skull. "I'm surprised you know what that even is. Especially with that thick skull of yours."

Lloyd wheezed, hunching over before taking another bite of his own meat-bun to stop himself from falling into a fit of laughter. 

Suddenly, he felt two pairs of hands land on the back of his unruly blonde hair.

"Feel better?" Nya asked.

He leaned back, forcing them to let go of the back of his head, staring up at some pigeons who fluttered by against the cold-blue sky. The shadowy feeling seemed to have fallen to the sides of his vision, making things a lot clearer. "A lot better. Thanks guys." 

* * *

Unfortunate that it was short-lived.

They were heading down the street to catch a quick bus-ride home, ditching the car for a good ol' fashioned route to enjoy their time out a tad further. The two siblings with pushing and shoving each other playfully, Lloyd having to often intervene or dodge. It was still fun, so it didn't matter what other civilians thought. Other may see them as their saviors, the ninja. But for right now they were acting as they should be their age. After all they were still technically...kids. 

Kids who fight their parents wars. Kids who...fight what the world considers monsters- Lloyd slowed down his steps, and the two Smiths turned their heads in concern.

"Hey, are you-"

"-Someone help!" Said a blood-curdling screech, most obviously from a women. Of all places they crossed a rather small ally-way, shadowed by darkness. For some reason he didn't want to go in there, but of course his fighting instincts kicked in and he tore between the two siblings down it. The echoes of footsteps tell they had followed him too, hearing the same call for help.

Lloyd reached the scene first, his pupils shrinking at the sight. There was a man on-top of the women, trying to grab her hand-back while there was a knife in the other. For some reason he thought it was okay to plunge the knife against her skin, each scream coming from her with plead. 

With no weapon to fight with he had to resort to his hands, not like there was a need for one. He rushed forward, bringing the man into a choke-hold with his elbows. Lloyd hooked his leg around their torso to bring them back, now finding themselves both on the ground and fighting to get the other down. The woman was carefully dragged away by a shadow in a blue jacket. Nya. 

Kai seemed to be shouting something, the echoes dulled against the sides of the dark ally. He hopped into the current brawl on the ground but for some reason, he wasn't trying to pull the guy off of Lloyd.

He was...pulling Lloyd off of him. 

"Dude stop! You're going too far!" Lloyd snapped his head up at him which in return got him a look of disbelief that soon turned into an angry scowl and he forced Lloyd to the side, moving to detain the man who was on the ground and trembling. Blood ran from his now busted-purple nose, one eye swollen shut and some of his fingers twisted awkwardly. 

"What do you mean too far!" He sat up, moving abruptly until Nya grabbed him by the shoulder and guided him down. Right next to her was the women with a makeshift patch-up from a now torn jacket. "You need to calm down. He's been detained enough, the ambulance and police are on their way." 

The man croaked, choking on tears. "M-Monster. I tell you." It was barely a whisper now, and Lloyd slowly looked down at his hands. Sure enough, there was blood on them and his nails. He blinked. Was he seeing things? There were claws, his skin was darkening at the tips but now they were nothing but bruised knuckles and still dripping blood.

"And you tore your wound open again." Kai said through gritted teeth. He can tell that he wasn't just mad at him though, also mad at a man who had the audacity to attack an innocent women. Whos the monster now?

Kai tore him out of his thoughts, pulling down where the excess blood was apparently coming from. "Nya can you call Pixal and have her send us the car to our location. I don't think we'll be taking the bus downtown today."

She sounded hesitant, not something Lloyd had ever heard before or at least not often. "...Right." 

Her eyes flashed at Lloyd for only a millisecond, and he almost felt defensive but the grip at his re-opened wound grounded him for now. 

\---

It was sometime later, the car pulling up after they had been questioned at the scene and were free to be let go. One of the officers were keen on having Lloyd in particular stay, but the Chief waved him off as self-defense, not much to do. 

"By the way." Lloyd blinked up from where he was clutching his arm. Kai looking uneasy as he fastened his own seatbelt. "Sensei wants to have a talk with you when you get back to the monastery. He sounds..."

"Mad." Nya said, without looking back from her driver seat.

"I see." He turned his gaze away from them, staring out the window as they slowly started driving down the street home. Maybe Nya was right, winter is coming early. Darkening clouds had formed above.


End file.
